gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:TomKranich
2000 Bearbeitungen! (2.5.2014) Bati 801RR (V) thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335px Über diesen mysteriösen Tom Hi, ich bin Thomas, manche nennen mich aber Tom ;) Ich bin 20 Jahre (ja, wirklich) alt und lebe auf der pfälzischen Seite vom Rhein. Ich bin seit 2005 GTA-Spieler, und seit September 2013 hier im Wiki. Da ich die 80er besonders mag, spiele ich sehr gerne GTA Vice City, aber auch III kann ich nicht abschlagen :p Ich spiele Rennspiele auch sehr, sehr gerne, deswegen kenn ich mich mit Autos aus und kann in diesem Bereich helfen. Desweiteren fahr ich auch im realen Leben gerne, vorzugsweise japanische Sportwagen, deswegen fahre ich aktuell einen Mitsubishi Legnum VR4 aus dem Jahr 1996. Meine Hauptkonsole ist eine PlayStation 3 Slim, dazu hab ich ein iPad, eine PS2 sowie ein Sony Xperia S. Nebenbei hab ich eine Xbox 360 für GTA V und ich spiele Gitarre, sowie Keyboard, nur singen kann ich nicht xD Miami_Schweiß.jpg|Nachdem Kranich einen Ferrari gefahren ist Miami_Reis_.jpg|Kranichs Killerblick IMG_0604.jpg|Kranich's echter Mitsubishi Legnum VR4 von 1996 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI '96.jpg|Mein Zweitwagen Tom Kranich.jpg|Ein Bild von mir Mercedes C250 CDI T-Modell S204.jpg|Kranich's neuer Dienstwagen Corvette C7 Stingray Z06 Convertible .jpg|Torrance' Privatwagen Mercedes_S63_AMG_Coupé.jpg|Torrance' Dienstfahrzeug (Highway Pursuit) ML 500 BlueEfficiency.jpg|Kruger's Dienstfahrzeug Was der Kranich so mag *Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz World Racing (Synetic - The Funfactory, 2003) *World Racing 2 (Synetic - The Funfactory, 2005) *Synetic *Alarm für Cobra 11 (Gerkhan, Kripo Autobahn) *Alarm für Cobra 11 Crash Time 1-5 (Synetic - The Funfactory, 2006-2012) *Beyond: Two Souls (Ryan Cla(p)ton) *Quantic Dream *Gran Turismo (besser als Forza) *GTA (Gerne Turbo du Arschloch) *René Steinke (Kranich, Kripo Autobahn) *Miami Vice (Pastell FTW) *Don Johnson (er mag Schokolade) *Crockett's Return/Theme von Jan Hammer) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI (Mein Auto :p) *Walter Röhrl (ratttatatatatatatatatam) *BMW E46 (Cobra 11 :P) *wassergekühlte Boxermotoren (Ja, einen 996) *Meinen Namen (ich bin so geil, glaubt irgendwer) *den Golf GTI IV * * *Eurodance *NFS ProStreet * , die Fernsehserie *Old School Rap, The Notorious B.I.G, Makaveli, Dr. Dre, Grandmaster Flash und so... *Synthesizermusik *Die " " *den *den Was der Kranich so abgrundtief hasst *Yannes Friert (Name verfremdet) *Werbung *Twitter *Hashtagparade *Kiddies die meinen dass sie obercool sind *Justin Bieber *Dummheit *Die Regierung *Angelo Merkelo *den Toyota Corolla *Alle Micras, RAV-4s, Auris, Qashqais und alle anderen emotionslosen kisten seit 2000 (Skyline, Supra und GT86 ausgeschlossen) *Alle Leute die meinen driften zu können, und dann an der nächsten Mauer zu crashen *Sebastian Edathy *CSI: Miami York auf der Spur oder so *¥-Titty *Die Tatsache dass Mercedes einen Kombi als Shooting Brake verkauft *Die Tatsache, dass der Strich /8 fast genau so aussieht wie der W123 *Den neuen Golf R *Das neue S-Klasse Coupé mit Strass in den Scheinwerfern *Den BMW 2er Active Tourer *Betrüger *Die fehlenden Rostschutzmaßnahnen an alten Mercedesmodellen *Forza Motorsport *Idioten, die einen richtigen Sportwagen haben wollen und keinen Reiskocher Golf (745 PS in nem golf? WTF?!) *Alles weitere was nicht 5L auf 100Km verbraucht *Basisaustattungen *Den hässlichen Grill von Audi * (macht magersüchtig, habe selbst eine Freundin mit dieser Krankheit) Tom's Garage in Midnight Club L.A *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (2F2F Style) *Mitsubishi Eclipse (The Fast and the Furious-Style) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 9 MR (Tokyo Drift-Style) *Pontiac Firebird (grau mit blauen Doppelstreifen) *VW Golf I GTI (stanced) *VW Golf V R32 (weiß mit BBS Felgen) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 9 (Mein Wolf im Schafspelz, grau) *Ein Bus *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (gelb mit einem großen schwarzen Streifen) *Mazda RX-7 FD (The Fast and the Furious-Style) *halb fertiger Mitsubishi Eclipse Cabrio (Vinyl fertig, Bodykit fehlt) *Dodge Charger SRT8 (rot, Momo Felgen) *Nissan 350z (Custombodykit, mattschwarz mit Silberaktzenten) Exklusiv für Wikia-Erstleser: The Interceptors, die Erfolgsserie aus Amerika IMDb: "Die Beste Serie seit Walker, Texas Ranger" 10/10 Spiegel Online: "So spannend war noch nichtmal The Room!" 10/10 Bild am Sonntag: "So geile sexszenen hat nur das Bildgirl mit 45 Männern 10/10 Stern: "Das Serienhighlight auf Tele 5!" 10/10 Focus Online: "Die Szene in der Kranich versucht einen Royal mit Käse zu essen hat fast schon David Hasselcock Qualität!" 10/10 RTLOnline: Die Serie "The Interceptors" ist eine dumm machende, schlechte Parodie, auf unsere noch dümmere Serie Alarm für Cobra 11" 0,5/10 Starring: TomKranich as Mark Kruger, the mysterious man, whitch was never understood, and Wild Hog as Jack Torrence, the self-made multimillionaire who can afford to act like an asshole Beste Zitate der Schauspieler: Mark Kruger's Akte *32 Jahre alt *wohnhaft in Beverly Hills *mag deutsche Autos *Beziehungsstatus: Single *IQ von 122 *Dienst seit 2003 *Von 2012 bis 2014 im Gefängnis, wegen einem angeblichen Mord *Partner: Jack Torrence (2014-) *aktueller Dienstwagen: Mercedes ML 500 4MATIC *Körperbau: sportlich *Abteilung: LAPD, organisiertes Verbrechen *Rang: Zivilpolizist Jack Torrance' Akte *43 Jahre alt *wohnhaft in den Hollywood Hills *mag schnelle Autos *besitzt die zweitgrößte Autosammlung in Amerika *hat ein geschätztes Vermögen von 36 Millionen $ *Status: Single *IQ von 120 *Dienst seit 1987 *Partner: Mark Kruger (2014-) *aktueller Dienstwagen: Mercedes S63 AMG Coupé *Körperbau: sportlich *Abteilung: Vice, organisierte Kriminalität *Rang: Verdeckter Ermittler Exklusiv für Wikia-Benutzer; die erste Chatproduktionsserie aus dem Hause von Marty J. Williams Productions Plot für Mark Kruger Ich bin Mark Kruger. Ich bin Polizist. Ich war im Knast. Glaubt mir, sicher gibt es was schlimmeres, aber der Grund warum ich in eben diesen gekommen bin, ist verdammt banal. Ich habe ab da, jedlichen Glauben an das Recht und die Ordnung verloren. Nun bin ich in der Stadt der Engel. Vielleicht ein Neuanfang. Vielleicht ein Ebenbild der Scheiße, die erlebt habe. Plot für Jack Torrance Ich bin 1987 durch einen Freund zur Polizei gekommen und wurde dann 1997 zum verdeckten Ermittler befördert. 2004 wurde meine Frau von zwei Männern ermordet und zerstückelt, damals habe ich mir geschworen die Täter zu fassen, bis heute ist mir das nicht gelungen. 2014 wurde mir ein Partner zugeteilt, Mark Kruger, der keine Ahnung von all dem hat und sich andauernd selbstbemitleidet. Zusammen sind wir aber ganz gut. Anderes Zeug * PSN: TomKranich007 * E-Mail: vicefan.tom@t-online.de * Ask.fm: TomKranich007 * Meine Spiele: Driver San Francisco, Gran Turismo 5,6, Need for Speed Undercover, Shift, Shift 2, Most Wanted 2, Rivals, Carbon, Most Wanted 2005 Little Big Planet 1,2, Grid 2, Alarm für Cobra 11 Highway Nights, Das Syndikat, Undercover, Crash Time, Burning Wheels, Sims 2, 3 plus unzähligen Zusatzsachen, Colin McRae Dirt 2, DiRT 3, Showdown, L.A Noire, Gran Turismo 5 Academy Edition, Ferrari Test Drive, Midnight Club L.A Complete Edition, Beyond Two Souls, N.I.C.E 2, Have a N.I.C.E Day!, Mercedes-Benz Truck Racing, World Racing 2, The Walking Dead, und MBWR (Mercedes-Benz World Racing) GTA-Spiele im Besitz von Tom *GTA III, 91 Prozent, Story durch, iPad, PS2 *GTA Vice City, 100 Prozent, Story durch, iPad, PS2 *GTA Vice City Stories, 71 Prozent, Story vollendet, PSP *GTA San Andreas, 70,00% Story durch, iPad *GTA Liberty City Stories, 69,94%, Story durch, PSP *GTA V, 100% Story durch, Xbox 360 *GTA IV, 19% Story, Xbox 360 (Alle Spiele nach gekaufter Reihenfolge) (Stand: 1.5.2014) Charaktere, die der Kranich mag *Thomas Vercetti *Niko Bellic *Trevor Phillips *Carl Johnson *Woozie Lieblingskarren * 1. Gelber Stinger (VC) (Miami Vice, da wisster bescheid :D) * 2. Weißer Cheetah (VC) (Miami Vice, die zweite) * 3. Sentinel (III) (Cobra 11 FTW) * 4. Washington (VC) (Einfach geil) * 5. Schafter (V) (Cobra 11 FTW die zweite) * 6. Schwartzer (Cobra 11 FTW die dritte)